debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Belial (SMT)
Summary Belial is the 68th of Solomon's 72 Demons and is described as looking similar to a radiant angel riding a flaming chariot. He is a great king among them and commands a staggering 80 legions of demons. Belial is one of Lucifer's generals in the series, having championed the chaos ideology alongside his colleagues since SMT1. His appearance in-game is a stark contrast to what he's described as in the lesser key of Solomon, instead looking reptilian, demonic and red. He is notably close with another of Lucifer's generals, Nebiros, alongside the Fiend Alice. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Belial, The Red Count Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable, demons are unbound by linear time Classification: Demon, Thought-form of information Attack Potency: Macroverse level+ (Belial is comparable to Metatron in power. As one of Lucifer's generals, should be within the same ballpark as his fellow general Beelzebub.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon, he is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse.) Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional beings beyond matter, are not bound by the traditional laws of physics.) Striking Strength: Macroversal+ Durability: Macroverse level+ Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Demons' bodies are made of pure information itself, and typically represent the phenomenon that they're associated with in their own mythologies), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, they are reliant on the shared thoughts and beliefs of mankind, and can return to the great will upon death and will eventually reincarnate), Regeneration (High-Godly, demons can come back almost immediately from the destruction of an infinite multiverse across all points in time. Each universe contains 31 planes of existence as well), Acausality (Type 5, all demons make their homes in a plane of existence transcendent of past, present and future. Demons are also notably unaffected by and defy cause and effect itself, I.E. they have always existed despite being born upon being observed by humans, they are unaffected by all of humanity being wiped out despite their immortality coming from them in part, etc), Space-Time Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (Far above the likes of Ouroboros, who can already create and govern her own space-time continuum that is separated by quantum tunnels from neighboring ones), Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Superior to Kagutsuchi, whose mere existence governed the Amala Network across all of time itself), Statistics Reduction & Status Effect Inducement (Via Debilitate, can decrease the strength, durability, speed and accuracy of an enemy all at once), Power Nullification (Can negate all positive effects on a foe with Dekaja, can seal a foe's ability to do anything except attack normally with the mute ailment), Fire Manipulation (Capable of utilizing fire in his attacks), Darkness Manipulation(Chaos-allied demons are regarded as "powers of darkness", other demons of the Goetia can use this ability as well), Death Manipulation (Can learn mudo skills which induce death onto foes regardless of their durability or vitality), Resistance Negation (Can utilize "Almighty" attacks which ignore all manners of resistance to attacks. His fire can bypass resistances, can grant this to allies), Mind and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause foes to panic or become fearful by inducing status effects onto them), Attack Nullification & Attack Reflection (Nullifies fire, light and dark attacks, reflects physical damage), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation Standard Equipment: A trident. Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Ice attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Trisagion:' A severe fire attack, dealt to a single foe. Pierces through attack absorption, reflection, all manner of resistances to fire, or to magic in general. *'Maragidyne:' Heavy fire damage dealt to all foes at once. *'Fire of Lethargy:' Heavy fire damage to a single foe that also reduces durability, accuracy and speed all at once. *'Mamudoon:' Heavy dark attack dealt to all foes at once. Can instantly kill. *'Myriad Arrows:' Arrows are shot multiple times and hit random foes. *'Megidolaon:' An exceptionally powerful attack with a wide area of effect, hitting all foes. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Dekunda:' Negates all negative effects on himself and allies, returning him to his base state. *'Will of Flame:' Causes the fire-based attacks of his allies to go through resistances in the same way trisagion does. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Tier 2 Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Information Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Acausality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Superhumans Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Non Playable Characters